Chibi no Inu
by Katrina Potter
Summary: When Inuyasha angers the wrong person, it's up to Kagome and the others to change him back before time runs out. But wait, who is the man watching from the shadows?
1. Little Mistakes

"Inu Yasha!" Sango called. "Inu Yasha! Where are you?" "INU YASHA!" Shippo cried out as well. It wasn't like the hanyou to go disappearing. "INU YASHA, YOU JERK! WHERE ARE YOU?" "INU YASHA!" Kagome called. She crossed her arms in irritation. "Where is that good for nothing dog!" "Any sign of him?" Sango asked as she and Kirara started to return to the campsite. She had been lucky enough to run into Kagome and Shippo. Kagome shock her head. "This isn't like him. Disappearing and not returning," "Where is Miroku?" Shippo asked as he noticed the monk's absents. "Huh?" Kagome replied as she looked at the tiny fox youkai. "Oh! I think he went looking down the river,"  
  
Inu Yasha had been sitting on the sandy shores of the riverbank. He had awoken at daybreak only to discover that something terrible had happened to him. He was now sitting looking at his reflection of a very younger self. Had it been something he had eaten? No, he had only eaten the food Kagome had given him, and this had never happed. He pulled up his now over sized fire rat jacket. He thought hard about the day before.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Huh?! Hurry up!" Inu Yasha barked. He had stopped only to see the rest of the gang far behind him. Kagome had sat down on a rock and started to catch her breath. "Come on! We have to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama shatters!" He hopped over to them. "I'm tired!" Shippo whined. He was lying on the ground. "I'm hungry!" "My feet are killing me!" Kagome added, making Inu Yasha starred. They didn't seem to be attacking her. She had taken her shoes out and was now rubbing them. "Inu Yasha, let's call it a day," "Kirara is also tired out," Sango replied as she picked up her little demon/cat pet. The feline hung lifeless-like in her master's arms, too tire to move. "And I have to admit, that I'm also tired," "Let's set up camp here," Miruko suggested with a kind smile. "There's a river nearby and we won't have to go to far away to find fire wood," "But..." Inu Yasha protested, when Kagome stomped her foot down. "Inu Yasha!" She growled. He coward before her, fearing her 'sit'. Kagome could look pretty dangerous when she was tired. "We have been walking since two in the morning! Some off us need more then five seconds of rest! We are camping here and that's that!" "Okay," He replied and slowly backed away. Miroku laughed silently inside. Half afraid and half annoyed, Inu Yasha sat down in a flower bed. He got up quickly as he heard angry buzzing. He turned to see a little fairy-like creature speed up towards him. "Huh?" "Hey you jerk!" The creature squeaked as she slapped him over the nose. "What's the duel, sitting in my flowers like that? I spent ten years growing those and you kill more then half in TWO SECONDS!" "Hey who are you calling a jerk!" He growled as he snatched his hand around the creature. Her wings buzzed even louder. "You dog breath!" She replied as she bit him in the finger. "Awe!" Inu Yasha yelped. He turned to grab a hold of her again, when she threw a rather large flower paddle sack into his face. It was about the size of the twenty-five cents rubber balls. It broke right on impact, leaving a golden dust could in front of his face. "What the..." "That ought to teach you!" The fairy yelled and zoomed away.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Inu Yasha blinked. What was that dust anyway? He didn't get too much time to ponder about it when he heard his name being called. He figured it was a pup instinct to run over to the person calling his name, but he didn't want the gang to see him like this. He would be a living joke! Hearing the footsteps coming closer, Inu Yasha tried to jump into a tree, but do to his now short legs, he couldn't reach the branches and therefor hid behind a rock. He froze as he heard Miruko walking along the banks. "Inu Yasha!" He called. "Inu Yasha! Come on, we are ready to leave now!" "I'm not here!" Inu Yasha thought as he pressed himself against the rock. "This is just a bad dream from that soup Kagome gave me!" "Inu Yasha!" Miroku called again. "Inu... what's this?" Inu Yasha peeked over the side of the rock. His heart almost stopped when he realized that Miroku had stumbled onto the rest of his clothing and the Tetsusaiga. Everyone knew that Inu Yasha would never leave it behind. He watched Miroku's face fill with worry. "Inu Yasha!" He called again. He turned his head and looked right at Inu Yasha's hiding spot. The Inu Yasha quickly pulled back behind it, knowing that it was too late. The monk had seen him. "Inu Yasha? Is that you?" "Yeah!" He quickly replied. "Now go away!" "You okay? You sound... different," "I'm fine!" Inu Yasha barked. "Now go a..." "You really need to check your definition of fine," Miroku replied as he tapped his foot. He had sneak around the rock without Inu Yasha noticing and was now in front of him. "What happened to you?" "If I knew," Inu Yasha growled as he sat down and pouted. "I wouldn't be like this, would I?" Miroku kneeled down to study the pup even more. Then slowly started to laugh. It was really funny, Inu Yasha always acted like a four year old and now he had become one. The hanyou turned his head and started to growl. He didn't find this funny at all! When he learned that Miroku didn't see him as a threat, Inu Yasha's eyes started to water. "This isn't funny!" He cried much to Miroku's surprise. A few tears made their way down his cheeks. Miroku stopped laughing. Inu Yasha looked pretty freaked out and frighten. "What am I gonna do?" "There's only one thing to do," Miroku sighed as he knew Inu Yasha would never agree. He slowly started to wrap the red jacket around Inu Yasha's small body. The hanyou's ears flatten, waiting for the answer. "Go and ask Kagome and Kaede for help," "No way!" Inu Yasha growled as he started to struggle against Miroku, but learned that Miroku had wrapped him up tightly in his own jacket. "You can't do this to me! I'll get you for this!" Then wail holding the struggling youngest under one arm, Miroku gathered the rest of Inu Yasha's things and headed back to the campsite. Boy was Kagome going to be surprised. Much to Miroku's joy, Inu Yasha stopped cursing at him and started growling, not wanting the girls to hear him. At the same moment, the girls and Shippo had returned to the campsite. They had all hoped that Inu Yasha would be waiting for them, but not was he just missing, but Miroku as well. "Where is he?" Kagome wondered. "Please don't tell me we have to look for him too," "Hello ladies!" Miroku called. Kagome turned as let out a breath of relief. "Hey Miroku!" Sango called as she started to pack up her things. "Did you find Inu Yasha?" "Ah yes, well..." Miroku replied. He had Inu Yasha hidden behind his back. The pup growled angrily. If only his hands were free, then he would have pulled his jacket over his head and hid. Then again, if his hands were free he would beat up Miroku. "Something kind of, happened to him," Kagome froze. "What do you mean? He isn't hurt is he?" "Nononononono! He's fine," Miroku smiled and then pulled out Inu Yasha. Everyone froze. The four-year-old Inu Yasha began to growl even louder then before. "He's nice and healthy for a four year old pup!" "Oh my god!" Sango uttered as Shippo burst into laughter. "He's younger then Shippo is! (THUD) Huh? Oh My goodness! Kagome-chan!" Kagome had pasted out from the shock. Miroku and Inu Yasha starred in surprise before the pup looked up and glared at him. "This is your fault!" 


	2. What do we do now?

"Will someone please tell me what happened!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Inu Yasha flinched at her voice making him stop in his pursuit to put Shippo in a lot of pain. "How did it... what could have... who could have?" "A fairy," Inu Yasha muttered. He crossed his arms and plopped onto the hard dirt, sending a little dust flying. "But I don't know why. I didn't do... why are you looking at me like that?" "No affiance Inu Yasha but..." Sango apologized. She scratched the back of her head, thinking on how she should spell out her words. "It's just that, well... oh hell Inu Yasha, we all know that you always have to put your mouth in it all the time," "I do not!" Growled the pup. His hair stood at an end as his tiny needle sharp fangs showed in a snarl. The threatening image was set on fire thought when Miroku grabbed a hold on the hanyu's right ear and gave it a tug. Inu Yasha yelped. "Awe!" "Settle down," Miroku beckoned. He managed to get his hand away from the annoyed Inu Yasha as he lashed out his claws. "Gees you get grumpy quick," "SHUT UP!" The pup growled when Kagome hugged him close to her chest. The deep blush flashed on his cheeks. He was pinned with his back on her breasts and for a moment a forgotten painful childhood memory emerged from his mind. He mummer something. "Huh?" Kagome blinked. Had he really called her Okasan? "Inu Yasha?" "Nothing," She shook him a little. "WHAT!" "What did you say?" She smiled softly at him. "Nothing," He pushed himself out of Kagome's arms and sat next to her, his jacket sliding down off his shoulder. He grumbled angry, struggling on getting the clothes to stay where he wanted it to, until Shippo started snickering. "THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD KITSUNE!" "Inu Yasha!" again the chase to calm down the hanyou was on. No one noticed the silver haired man standing in the shadows watching them with amusement.  
  
Author: I know short chapter, but I'm having a writer's block. I would also like to say that if anyone has any ideas for this story please email me. I love getting email and I would love to hear any ideas that anyone has. Thank you for waiting so long. 


	3. Sesshomaru

The next set of chapters are indebted to Lindsey Nelson who kindly answered my cry for help on how to get this story onwards. I'm sorry to say, however I was wrong about the stranger not being Sessho, and that the idea of Inuyasha thinking of Kagome as his mom is just too disturbing for me to stomach. Sweet and cute, but too weird considering that they are my favorite couple. Anyway, on with the story

After a long three hours of chasing Inuyasha and Shippo about the trees, it finally quieted down when Kagome managed by pure luck to grab Inuyasha by the collar and Kirara sneak-attacked Shippo to the ground. This of course led to the infamous Blame Game, pointing figures and all, where the judge (Kagome) sentenced both to their separate sides of the camp site for something she called 'quiet time'. It took Inuyasha only five seconds before he realized that what she really had given them was a time-out, something he hadn't been given since he was two years old by his mother, and therefore spent the time scowling.

Dinner went by more peacefully thought, despite Inuyasha taking vengeance on Shippo by sitting in Kagome's lap and eating his ramen there. If there was one thing the magical dust didn't do, it was change his love for the future food, or his manners for that matter either. It took some discreet pushing, but Kagome found that Inuyasha had said Okachan before, but it was out of memory and she didn't push him further as it seemed to pain him to think about her. The night was slowly drawing to an end when Inuyasha lay curled up like a cat in Kagome's arms and Shippo had followed his lead. None of the others wanted to awaken them, nor had to heart to to move them too much, so Sango slept near Kirara and Shippo, banishing Miroku to the other end, away from both girls, wail Kagome skillfully place both herself and Inuyasha under the covers of her sleeping bag, pushing aside that fact that Inuyasha wasn't a little boy at all and using the excuse, 'Well, we are in clothes,'. Within an hours time everyone had fallen into a deep-sea dream.

In the shadows stood the the silver haired figure, waiting for the odd ball pack to slip into a heavy slumber before entering the campsite. If any of them had been awake they would have seen the crescent moon crest in his forehead and the red strips on his face along with the long white hair. Sessomaru had watched in amazement the events of the day, from the point of the females learning what had happened to his brother. True it amused him over the irony and how the one called Kagome had acted much like Izayoi, the last former Lady of the Western Lands (I saw the 3rd movie and Inuyasha's mom's name really is Izayoi. Baby Inu is sooo cute!)

It wasn't that Sesshomaru had really hated the woman, it was just too soon for himand he was still mourning his mother's death. Maybe not out loud, but the woman's constantpushing to gain his trust and friendship had caused him to have a firce loyalty towards his mother's memory. That and he suffered a great deal of jealousy over the fact that their father had rushed to Izayoi's side on the night Inuyasha was born, unlike how he was too busy with a meeting to be bothered with his first son's birth. Then again, Sesshomaru didn't know how Inuyasha would take it if he learned the truth, that the night he was born , their father died protecting him and his mother.

Sesshomaru had gotten to hold Inuyasha as an infant. At the time he was about 16 in appearance, about Inuyasha's age. It had surprised him that the ninge woman had graced him to be the first male to hold the tiny being. A ghost of a smile appeared when he recalled how the tiny fragile fingers had grasped one of his locks, and how cute the giggles of his baby baby were. At the time, Inuyasha seemed so small and weak, like one wrong move and he would shatter in his arms. From that day, Sesshomaru swore he would make Inuyasha strong, even if it meant they would have to hate each other.

Of course, playing the 'evil big brother' wasn't easy, especially if one never wanted to play it to begin with. So when he learned of his brother 'mishap' Sesshomaru saw this as a chance to rebuild their brotherly bond. That was, if he could get Inuyasha away from the other.


	4. Beware of Sleeping Guardians

I'm so sorry for taking so long but I have had school (Damn you!!!!) and then I have been sick, and family from Denmark have been over so I had to spend time with them, so I'll try and update really really soon again. Promise.

Chapter Four

Beware of Sleeping Guardians

Sesshomaru slowly neared the small pack, ears strained to hear the slightest change in any of their sleep patterns. In three strides, he found himself standing over the girl and pup. Now it wasn't that Sesshomaru didn't like the female, in fact she was just about the only girl or human besides Rin who didn't cower before him or beg for her life, but the clothes she wore were just too revealing, even for genshi. He did however agree that she was quit appealing to the eye in many ways.

His golden eyes fixed on Inuyasha who curled his child like fingers tighter around the clothes at her abominate, a common thing for all children to do as they sleep. Sesshomaru recalled him doing the same when Inu napped in his own arms. It was as if he was afraid that they would vanish if he let go. He watched both Kagome and Inuyasha's soft breathing as they slept, dreaming of a world were only sweet memories lurked in the shadows.

"This..." Sesshomaru thought as he gave a soft tug on Inuyasha's hand to test how strong the grip truly was, and proved to be stronger then he thought, much to his annoyance. "Will prove difficult,"

He stood there for a minute or so, pondering over how to handle the situation when Kagome began to stir. It took him a moment until he realized that he had placed himself just the right place for the moonlight to reflect off his armor and right into the eyes of the girl. He would have moved except of her heart rate told him that she would awake n matter what he did, so just as the sapphire dazed eyes open the slightest, Sesshomaru grasped her throat to prevent any sound from her.

The fist thing he could read in her eyes was just plain bewilderment, common for one who had just awoken and did not know why; the horror as she recognized the figure whom had done so. In pure instinct, Sesshomaru latched his hand around her throat, squeezing gently so that he would not crush her trachea, also known as her windpipe.

"Silence," He snarled, his eyes never leaving her face nor Inuyasha's sleeping form.


End file.
